Destiny's Calling
by Lil Miz Moodiez
Summary: It's the summer after fourth year, and Harry has a lot on his mind. With uncle Vernon's constant pressuring for him to get a job, running into an old friend, and a want to defend himself, Harry is sure to be in for a hectic and crazy year. (AU)
1. A Summer He Would Never Forget

****

DESTINY'S CALLING 

__

Chapter 1 – A Summer He Would Never Forget 

"BOY! Get your abnormal self down here right now!" yelled his uncle from the living room downstairs. 

Harry, who was just finishing, unpacking his belongings, back from his 4th year at Hogwarts, heard his uncle's command, sighed. _Can't even spend a day here without being bossed around. Thought they would give me a few hours to myself, at least. Oh well, better do as he said, not worth it getting all worked up about something as petty as this. Downstairs_. 

Harry saw that his uncle was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. His aunt Petunia was outside, pretending to be watering the grass, while she was really trying to see what had happened to the next door's neighbor's daughter. Dudley, on the other hand, wasn't anywhere in sight. _That's strange,_ thought Harry. Dudley was usually always around when uncle Vernon was about to torment Harry in anyway possible. _Oh well, this might be good news then_. 

"Yes? What do you want?" grunted uncle Vernon, forgetting that it was _he_ who had called Harry to him. 

"Um, you said you wanted to see me?" wondered Harry; maybe those voices were getting to him after all. 

"Don't you talk back to me, boy!" growled his uncle Vernon, "Your aunt Petunia and I thought that it was time for you to finally earn your living, instead of wasting our hard earned money and perfectly good living space that you had burden us with." Snarled his uncle Vernon. "We Dursleys pride our self on being, normal, hardworking, decent people, (cough liar cough) we well not any of your lazing about around our house any longer!" 

"WHAT!" 

To say that Harry was shocked was quite an understatement. 

"Do you hear what your saying?" whispered Harry in a deadly calm voice. "I was practically your servant ever since I got here, forced to do all the work around the house, still being ignored for what I've done, except to be yelled at, while you praise your spoiled, over-weight bullying whale of a son for no reason at all!" yelled Harry angrily.

SMACK! 

"How dare you," hissed his uncle Vernon, turning red in the face from all his shouting. "After all we ever done for you, this is the thanks we get? I shouldn't have had listened to Petunia, we should've gotten rid of you from the start! Right to the orphanage you would've gone, if I had gotten my way!" 

Since he didn't need any forms signed to get into Hogsmeade anymore, Harry finally said what he had been dying to say since aunt Marge brought up the whole orphanage ordeal two summers ago. 

"Yea well, living at an orphanage had just got to be ten times more better then living here with you, at least I wouldn't have to look at your face all summer, or see how repulsive Dudley's appetite been at least aunt Petunia's normal (clean freak who's hobbies includes gossiping and getting into other people's business, yea how normal is that?) "Unlike you two, I wonder what she ever saw in a fat muggle like you in the first place!" Harry finished off nervously, knowing that he had gone too far by using the word _muggle_. Uncle Vernon had always hated whenever Harry talked, but for some reason, he always seems to go overboard whenever he said anything related to the magical world. He knew what uncle Vernon was about to do, even before he even raised his hand. 

SMACK! 

And he was right, uncle Vernon had slapped Harry on the right cheek, again. "That's it, I had enough of your freakishly abnormal behavior," yelled uncle Vernon, turning an interesting shade of what seem to be red mixed with purple, "as long as your living under MY roof, your going to obey by MY rule, got that? It's either you start working for your clothes and food, or go get a job, got it?" 

"But-" started Harry, trying to get something in. 

"But nothing!" yelled uncle Vernon, "go to your room, RIGHT NOW!!" 

With one last glare towards him, Harry headed up the stairs towards his room, dragging his right foot the whole way up, as his uncle Vernon had pushed him down when he had just turn to leave. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

__

Smallest bedroom in #4 privet drive Time: 11:15 Date: June 14, 1995 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

"Owww," moaned Harry, talking to himself as he looked at himself at the mirror hanging on the wall. On his right cheek, there was a large reddish bruised from where his uncle had slapped him. 

"I Shouldn't have said that to him, I knew what I was getting into, but no. I had to yell back at him. Yeah, well at least now I knew I deserved whatever I got from him." 

During his 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had witnessed the death of a fellow classmate and the rebirth of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Both of which had been because of him, and although people had told him a countless number of times that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but blame himself for all the bad stuff that had happened to him in his life; his parents death, his godfather's imprisonment, Cedric's death, Voldemort's resurrection…. Because of him, the wizardry world had to suffer under the threat of Voldemort…. Again. 

"The world would've been a better place if it wasn't for me…" sighed Harry, now getting ready for bed, starring out into nothingness, hoping, for once since Voldemort's resurrection that his sleep wouldn't be plagued with nightmares from the third task. 

Tossing and turning in his sleep, Harry's wish was granted. He didn't have any nightmares from the 3rd task, but that doesn't mean he didn't have any dreams at all… he did, but there was something about this dream in particular ...not in a bad way or anything, but there was something about his dream that seems strange. Strange in a good way. 

(Harry's P.O.V.)

__

He saw himself laying on his bed, in the same manner as before when he fell asleep. He saw himself doing everything he had before in the same exact way, like he was in his own memory, but why, he just couldn't understand. But when it came to the point where he was questioning whether the world would've been a better place with him in it or not, the scene started to change. It wasn't of anything really, just a voice, a bodiless voice, but just the sound of the voice was enough for him but something about the voice seems familiar, like he heard that voice before. Suddenly he remembered…the last time he ever heard that voice was whenever the Dementors was around, but his mother was dead, and nothing could ever change that. But the voice… this dream…it all seem so real, and when she spoke, it kind of made him believed that it was her even more. He didn't catch the beginning of it, but he heard the ending of it. It was something along the lines of - 

"-Without you, the dark lord would've gained powers beyond believed, destroying everything in his path, and all the good that the magical world had would've vanished if it wasn't for you." 

Harry knew that voice. It was his mother. It just got to be. To the untrained ears though, that alone wouldn't have been enough to tell anyone who the speaker was, but to Harry, who hadn't much love spoken to him since he had gotten into Hogwarts, had taken that into heart that it was his mother. 

That night was the first time Harry Potter get to have a nice, long, sleep in a long time since the third task. For once, nothing was hunting his dreams, and for that, he was grateful. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

__

Same night: somewhere else Place: somewhere in America 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Somewhere else, in a completely different place, a redheaded woman awoke with the same exact dream. 

"James! James, wake up!" the lady cried, trying to wake her husband up. 

The black haired man in question suddenly shot up. 

"What happened?" he shouted. 

The man turned around, facing his wife, who didn't look as though she had been having a nightmare. Usually, whenever she woke him up, she's be sweating, shaking, and sometime, even be crying. The black haired man knew something was up. His wife has the ability to see things. Things that had already happened, just happened, or things that were going to happen.... You see, these were no ordinary people. They were… no wait, they _are _the parents of Harry James Potter. They _did _die the night when Voldemort came on Halloween, and they _were _buried the week after. However, their spirits went up to the after-life _(don't wanna say heaven in case you're not christens, but if u r, then u could just replace the word w/ that) _they started yelling and screaming at Death and the Judgment guys. To make the long story short, Lily screamed and threatened them long enough to make them not go into the afterlife. It worked, but not without a price. (_u'll know later_) 

"Lily? Are you ok? What happened," James asked, getting a little worried. "Nothing, it just that I had a dream…" 

"Well duh, you wanna talk about it?" he asked. "Yeah, but lets get some coffee first, I don't think I could go back to sleep after this." She replied, heading down into their kitchen. 

"Hey, wait up!" James yelled as he ran down after her. He came in as Lily brought out the coffee bean. "Since when did you drink coffee?" he asked. 

"Since before I could remember." 

"Ok, so lets talk, what happened? Usually whenever you get one of those dreams, you get all freaked out." 

"Well, maybe it's because this isn't one of those dreams," she snapped, taking the coffee pot out of the stove. 

"If it wasn't then why did you walk me up," he called back. 

"Well maybe your right-" 

"Aren't I always?" he asked. 

"No," she said simply. 

"Fine then, I give up, now tell me about your un-nightmarish dream so I could go back to sleep." 

"Well," Lily started, taking a sip of her coffee, "it was just like any other dream, I supposed, but it seems different, like it wasn't even mine." 

"What? Your dreaming about what other people are dreaming?" James questioned, "That's interesting." 

"Yeah, but this is different. There was this boy, he looks like miniature version of you, but his eyes, there's something about his eyes that makes him seem more… I don't know, mature. Like he had seen things no one his age should've." 

James was quiet for some time. _Miniature version of me? Could it be? No, it couldn't, they blocked out every single memory about him away from her when they brought us back_. 

"Hey, lily, what you mean by 'miniature version.'" 

Lily looked at him "Oh, its just that the kid looks a lot like you. Everything from the hair to the glasses, and to… just about everything. In fact, it could've been you if it wasn't for his eyes." 

His eyes? It could be a coincidence, but wait, I have to make sure before I go tell the Guardians. 

"What about his eyes?" 

"Nothing really, just the color. It was exactly like mine, and it was strange. Not the little boy, well he's strange too, but the dream. First he was saying something, then I was saying something, and then we were all talking about something."

"Huh? I thought you said it wasn't your dream," he asked, confused. 

"Yeah, it wasn't, it was like I was there, in his dream, but I was also there, in my dream." 

This night just couldn't get any weirder. 

" Huh? So your saying there's two of you?" 

"No, it just that the lady in the dream looks exactly like me, not like how the little boy looks like you, but exactly like me. Same face and everything, and in the dream, I felt it." 

"Felt what?" 

"Love, well not that kind of love, like you and me love, but like motherly love. Like I just want to reach out to him and just hold him." 

Little boy who looks like me, green eyes, motherly love? Maybe the spell is wearing off, I mean, it has been 14 years, after all. 

Snap Snap 

Lily was snapping her figures in front of his face. 

James looked up, "What?" 

Lily gazed at him strangely, "A penny for your thoughts?" 

"It's nothing, nothing at all, I'm just going back to sleep," James said, as he headed up the stairs, in his mind, thinking about the little boy with emerald green eyes. But in his hearts of hearts, he knew what Lily was dreaming about. 

It was their son, their beautiful baby boy who isn't so little anymore. You see, he was allowed to remember unlike Lily, whom memories of Harry and their magical world were all erased. 

__

If only things were different, he thought. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

__

Morning: June 15, 1995 Somewhere far away from where Harry's parents are Time: 5:30 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

That morning, Harry had finally woken up before anyone else with a smile in his face. Something that is rarely ever seen at Privet Drive. Sure his face was still sore from last night, but he couldn't really feel it anymore. The dream he had the night before had refreshed his mind, therefore, he wasn't tired for once. But the only problem was, he forgot what the dream was even about. (_That happened to me a bunch of times. Spent the whole morning after that trying to remember what my dream was about ) _

Looking around the room, he noticed the large amount of unused books on the shelves. Getting off from his bed, he folded his blanket and stacked them neatly on the foot of his bed. 

At an early age, Harry had learned to always look after himself. He had learned to cook and clean at the age of four. After all, It wasn't like the Dursley's were going to. They didn't bother doing anything for him if he was fully capable of doing it himself. 

__

Some relatives I have, Aunt Petunia didn't even let Dudley play outside the front yard by himself till he was ten, Harry groaned to himself, putting his glasses on. 

His eyes caught one book, it was thicker then the rest of the other books on the shelves and it seemed to be the most untouched of all. Going towards it, he figured out why. It was called **Getting into Shape: Both Physically and Mentally. **(_There is no book called that, I made it up. So if u were planning on looking it up, DON'T_) He wondered how it got there, Dudley never cared about getting into shape. Mentally or physically. _Oh well, this could be useful, he thought_, reminiscing about the third task. 

He got the book out, and laid on the floor, opening it to the table of content. 

****

Part one: Getting Into Shape Mentally 

Chapter 1- _Why would you want to do that? _

Chapter 2- _Clearing your mind _

Chapter 3- _Breathing in and out _

Chapter 4- _Meditation: Why that helps? _

Chapter 5- _Karma and your inner self _

Chapter 6- _Focusing your energy _

Chapter 7- _Connecting to the soul, body, and mind _

****

Part two: Getting Into Shape Physically 

Chapter 8- _How does this tie in with part one? _

Chapter 9- _Starting point/Warm-ups _

Chapter 10- _Setting your goals _

Chapter 11- _Slowly getting there _

Chapter 12- _Pushing your body _

Chapter 13- _Reaching your goals _

Chapter 14- _Highest point _

After he finished reading the content, he realized he could really use this book to his advantage. _If I actually use this book_**,** he thought, _I might actually have a chance of helping the light side, after all. _He had been in the wizarding world long enough to realize that they relied on magic a little too much. Without their wand, most wizards and witches were defenseless. He doubt most purebloods would even know what muggle self-defense was, or if they could even defend themselves without wands and weapons. _Oh, I could definitely use this, he pondered._ On the plus side, he could use the first part of the book to challenge his mind, and get ride of those awful dreams of his. 

Quickly, Harry tried to skim though the book to get a feel of what he needed to do. It didn't take him too long, as the book only has about 140 pages. 

After he finished skimming it, he looked up at the clock, and saw that it was only 6:45, and he didn't really need to get up till 7:50 to start preparing breakfast. He decided he should start something new this year. If he wanted to help out in the war, he should start getting ready now, in the summer time, where he didn't have to worry about school or Voldemort. Well at least not that much. 

Figuring he had about an hour to waste, he decided to go outside and run for a while. He remembered what the book had said, doing something where no thinking is involved helps clear the mind. 

He remembered in primary school, where he had P.E. Every Wednesdays they would all have to run 6 laps (a mile) around the playground in under 12 minutes. He used to love running, as Dudley couldn't ever caught up to him. Plus Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never punished him for being better at it then Dudley. 

"Running fast never get you anywhere, unless you're a criminal running away from a crime!" Uncle Vernon had said to Harry whenever he saw his P.E report. 

It actually helped that he didn't really have any friends to hold him back then. Well actually, he did, but she was long gone now. Needless to say, he was the fastest runner in his grade. 

Looking back at the clock, he figured he had plenty of time, so he got up, went to the restroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and tried combing his hair down. The last part didn't work, it never did, but that didn't bother him. As he got out of the house, and put on his hand-me-down shoes, he noticed that the sun was up. The air was clean and fresh in the morning, as Harry did his warm-ups. He didn't want his muscles to tighten up afterwards. He remembered how stiff his muscles could be if he didn't do his warm-ups right before he ran. 

As Harry took off, he wondered how he could ever learn how to do self-defense. 

With a sudden groan, he realized he had to get a job. 

__

And why was I yelling at Uncle Vernon, he wondered_. It wouldn't hurt anyone if I actually listened to him, would it? Oh well, if I get a job, I could pay for my self-defense classes, and maybe get some new clothes and shoes. _

Because whatever he had on running right now was weighing him down, and Dudley's old shoes were way too big, and worn out for him to run properly. 

__

This had better be worth it, he thought as he turned around Privet Drive and into the park near the Dursley's. 

Running around the track, Harry wondered how he even got his crazy idea in the first place. 

Oh right, to help rid the world of evil. 

The heroic boy-who-lived, savoir of the wizardry world, destined to defeat the world of evil. But for what else? 

It was times like this when Harry wished for a family most. Someone who cared for him, someone who'd yell at him for coming home late, and maybe even love him. He knew someone did before, two very special someone's in fact. How he hoped and hoped that this was all a nightmare, and one day he would wake up with his parents by his side. He had seen other people with their family, they were so happy, and carefree. Like the Weasleys. He remembered how Ron would complain about how much Fred and George would use him as a test subject, or about Percy and his ambitious ways. He'd even complain about Bill and Charlie. But he knew that deep down, Ron cared and loved his brothers very much. 

A couple of blocks down from the Dursley, Harry saw a sign posted next to the local gym. 

****

Want money? Need a job? 

Don't think you have a skill? 

Come in and see what's in store for you. 

Harry slowed down a bit. Hmm....maybe that could work. 

He went into the building, looking for someone to talk to. 

"Hey you, little boy," Harry jumped as he turned around to look for the voice. 

"Whoa, sorry if I startled you but are you looking for someone?" It was a teenage girl. She was a little taller then him, dressed in jeans, and a white tee- shirt that said _Hula Hut Beach Rental_. 

"Yeah, actually I was looking for-"he was cut off by her throwing her arms around him. 

"Harry? Is that really you? Do you remember me? It's Jen!" 

"Huh? What? Jen? Where have you been? I haven't seen you since we were like eight!" Harry said happily to his childhood friend. 

"Yeah," Jen said with a big smile on her face, "we're moving back! Me and my mum." 

"Finally got rid of your dad, huh?" Harry said, remembering her telling him how her father used to hit her and her mother. 

"Yeah, well mom finally got her senses back, and divorced him", she answered back. "Well, look at you," she said, eyeing him up and down, "You haven't changed a bit. Still the scrawny little boy as always." 

"Hey," he said, with a little pout on his face. "I grew," he started. 

"But not that much," Jen finished, measuring herself up to him. 

"I remember you used to be taller then me, by like five inches." Harry eyes dimmed just a little. 

"Well, you see, the Dursleys never really-" 

"The Dursley? Well that explained it," Jen said bitterly. "Why your still with them is a mystery to me." 

She never really liked the Dursley's. Dudley, in her opinion, was the worst. She remembered how he used to have a crush on her. That was the only reason he didn't beat her up for being Harry's friend. Still, it didn't keep him from beating Harry up. 

He shifted a little on his feet. "Jen, you know the Dursleys are my only relatives. If I had any other, then I'll be with them in a second." 

"I know," she said hoping that the Dursley's had gone a little soft on him, but seeing the clothes that he was wearing, she knew that they weren't. Harry was wearing the same glasses he had had since he was eight. 

Suddenly, she remembered something, "Hey, why were you here, again, you said something about looking for someone?" 

"Yeah, about that, well, I saw the sign on the wall about the job thingy, and I was wondering if there's one out there for me," he said looking at his shoes the whole time. 

"Hey, look at me." 

Green eyes met brown, and Jen remembered long ago, when she had a crush on him. The tingling feelings suddenly came back as he smiled up at her. 

"If I, Jen White, could get a job," she said with a mock snobbishly voice, "then you, Harry Potter most certainly will, especially if I'm the one that get to decide," she finished with a laugh. 

"You!" Harry asked, surprised. "No wonder, 'little boy'… do you call every guy that comes here that?" he said with a cheeky grin. 

"No," she said lightly slapping his arm as he wince in mock pain "It's not my fault you shrunk." 

"I did not shrink," Harry argued back, "I just didn't grow as fast as you." 

"Yeah, well let's get down to business," Jen said as she lead him to a little circular room. She handed him a form with the words TEENAGE APPLICATION TEST "Fill out that form, and give it back to me when your finish, okay?" 

"K, hold on." 

****

Name: _Harry Potter _

****

DOB: _July 31, 1981 _

****

Age: _14_

****

M/F: _Male _

****

Any experiences: _Well, at my Aunt and Uncle's house, I did the cooking, cleaning, ironing, gardening, and sweeping. _

****

Circle the kind(s) of stuff you prefer to do/ work with:

Writing Art Cooking Cleaning Babysitting Plant-life Painting Deskwork Book Keeping Animals Neighborhood Help 

****

For how long are you planning on continuing this: 

1 month down Summer time 6 months 1 year up 

****

Check the days you are able to work: 

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday

****

What time to what time: _any times fine by me _

"Ok, I'm done," Harry said as he finished his last sentence, "What do I do now?" 

Jen looked up from the paper she was reading, "Hold on, let me see." 

Harry waited as Jen read over the paper, and slowly wrote down some stuff he couldn't read. 

"There, I've got the perfect jobs for you!" she said triumphantly. 

"Really?" Harry didn't think he would get one this fast. "Hold up, what you mean jobs." 

"It just mean that you're getting more then one job this summer." 

"I still don't get it," Harry replied, confused. "Well, you see, how you signed up for everything, but the desk job and book keeping, and how you said you'll work for the entire summer, like 24/7?" 

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Harry asked. 

"No, it's just that normal people tend to limit their work loads during the summer," Jen replied back, "but knowing you, you probably want spent as much time away form the Dursley's as possible, am I right?" 

"Yeah, right as always, but that's not the only reason." Harry said, annoyed. "Uncle Vernon's making me pay for my own things, but I'm ok with it, I guess. At least now I can pick out my own clothes, clothes that actually fit, mind." He explained. 

"True, but bring me along when you decide to go shopping, alright?" 

"Alright, but why?" 

"Cause you, Harry Potter, have no fashion sense," Jen told him, remembering how she made the mistake of asking him to choose some clothes for her when they were little. 

"Funny," he said sarcastically. 

"What? You know it's true." 

"Fine, fine. Lets get back to my job, then," Harry said, giving up. 

"Alright, but you know your just trying to change the subject, right?" 

"So?" Harry said simply. 

Fine then, be that way," Jen teased, "I just won't tell you what you've got to do, and you'll have to spent your whole summer working at the Dursley's." 

"Hey, no fair, come on, tell me. JEN! You can't do this to me," Harry pleaded. 

"Harry, Harry! I was just kidding, gosh, can't you take a joke?" 

"Yeah, but when it comes to the Dursleys, it's no laughing matter." Harry replied with a pout. 

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind next time." Jen replied, looking at the clock, "Hey, it's almost 7:45, hey Harry, you want to-" 

She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Harry cut her off, "Are you kidding? I have to be back at the Dursley by 7:50. I'll be back later. See you." Harry yelled as he ran out of the gym. 

As Harry quietly tiptoed into his Uncle's house, he looked up at the clock, and saw that just made it by 30 seconds. 

Harry looked as though he had run a marathon. His hair was sticking up everywhere, - in actuality, it was always like that - and he was sweating a lot, considering how it had been a while since he really actually ran that fast. 

__

I'd better clean up before uncle Vernon sees me, though Harry. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2- 

__

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

8:05 a.m. Breakfast time at the Dursley's

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

"Boy! I hoped you thought about what I said to you last night," Uncle Vernon announced though a mouth full of eggs, bacon, and ham. Harry, on the other hand, didn't get that privilege, all he had was a piece of toast, and a little bit of the omelet, which he had saved for himself. He knew the drill; eat the food before his piggy cousin got to it. But this morning he didn't get that much time as Dudley actually woke up early. Usually, he would get up late, and Harry had to make breakfast again. Since Aunt Petunia was out at the church club's weekly meeting Harry didn't really cook as much this time. 

"Because last night impression made me think that you actually wanted to get kicked out of the house," Uncle Vernon continued, with that loud voice of his. 

Harry sighed, and replied, "Well, I thought about it, and-" 

Harry was cut off as his Uncle Vernon interrupted him. "You though about it, eh? Well you had chosen wisely, boy," his uncle replied, thinking that Harry was going to work at the Dursley's, "next time, you wouldn't get that choice. See what a kind man I am? Well, first I have to make the list of chores for you to do though out the whole summer, and then I'm going to-" 

This time it was Harry who was doing the interrupting, 

"No, no, no… I think you must've missed understood me. You see, this morning, when I woke up, I actually thought about what you said, about me paying my keeps here, and I don't want to burden you any longer, my dear uncle." Harry ended sarcastically. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Uncle Vernon wondered. 

He never wanted to admit it, but he rather have Harry work at the house then paying for them. What could he say? Harry was a maid, cook, gardener, and plumber all rolled up into one. He was good at housework, and then, of course, there was the added bonus of not having to pay him. He did not want to lose that privilege. After all, he had only said those things last night to scare the boy. 

"It means that I've decided to go out, and get that job you always wanted me to get," Harry replied with an amused tinkle in his eye. 

"WHAT?!?" Uncle Vernon had yelled so loud that Dudley actually jumped off his chair, and that's not an easy stunt to do. Well for him anyways. 

"EGH! Now look at what you've done, go get a towel and clean up that mess right now!" his uncle roared, his face, turning quite red. 

Harry eyes were twinkling with laugher now, as he thought that his uncle would've made a nice human iguana: first his face was pink, then red, then kind of purplish, and now it's back to red again. 

"No." he answered simply. His uncle's eyes were glaring into his dangerously, and he knew he was trending on dangerous grounds. 

"And pray tell, why not?" he asked, turning an interesting shade of lavender. 

"Well… since I have to work for my living now, I no longer have to listen or do anything you say considering how I'm going to be paying my way here." He replied logically, referring to last night's conversation. 

"AND WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD HIRE YOU?" He bellowed, shaking the table as he slammed his hand down in triumph. _Got you there_, he thought. "After all these years of telling the people here you're a junior delinquent, you think anyone would want to hire you?" 

"Yeah, your right," Harry said, amused at his uncle's lack of faith towards him. "I thought about that too, but this morning, while I was running around the neighborhood-" 

"And what were you doing running around, huh?" Uncle Vernon asked. "Causing trouble, I'll expect," he growled. 

"Well… no," Harry replied with a tiny bit of annoyance in his voice. After all, here he was, actually listening to the guy for once, and he was still criticizing him like everything was his fault. "I just woke up early, and wanted to kill some time till breakfast." 

He had no idea why he was lying to him about his plans for that summer… probably cause he knew Uncle Vernon wouldn't understand. When he told Uncle Vernon this, the pig faced man grunted something about teenagers who have too much time on their hands. 

"Well, anyways, I woke early and thought about running around for a bit, you know, just for the fun of it-" This time, it was Dudley who interrupted him. 

"Running for the fun of it? Is that some sort of stuff you freaks do in your spare time? I swear, you guys have no life whatsoever." 

Harry ignored him. _Wait until he figures out that Jen's back. I know for a fact he still likes her. _

"So I was running around when I reached the local gym, and there, next to it, was a sign basically saying that I can get a job best suited for me after the interview. It's as easy as that," he explained. 

"Easy as that huh? Well then, tell me, what's your plans for this summer then?" Uncle Vernon questioned. 

"Umm… well, I don't really exactly. I had to run back here just before Jen told-" Harry was again cut off from whatever he was saying by Dudley. 

"Jen?" he question, perking up a little. "She's back… umm…no… well…I… umm… I mean, that's nice," he finished off lamely, blushing a little, getting back to his breakfast. Well, what wass left of it anyways. 

This time, Harry did answer him. "Yeah, you remember Jen White? All the way back from 2nd grade? Well, she's back. She's the one who gave me my interview this morning, you know," Harry informed him.

"Yeah… whatever… why would I care, huh?" Dudley said right between bits, looking around at everything but Harry. 

"Well, you did ask you know." 

Uncle Vernon was just sitting there, staring between those two. Did those two just had a real conversation, he wondered. Harry must've thought that too, cause he was looking at his watch, not bothering to note that it stopped working during the second tournament.

"Well look at the time," Harry announced, "I have to go back and finish my interview. Bye, then." 

With that, he walked out of the kitchen, not bothering to look back. 

"And what about this mess?!?" Uncle Vernon roared suddenly, referring to the mess Dudley had spilled earlier that breakfast. 

"You've got hands, clean it up yourself," Harry yelled from the living room, on his way out of the door. 

__

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Just outside of Privet Drive 8:25 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

Harry was walking slowly out the door, counting down from five. _"5…" "4…" "3…" "2…" "1...-" _

"HEY HARRY, WAIT UP!" he heard the sounds of Dudley's footsteps and voice waddling from inside the house. A couple of seconds later, he saw as Dudley came panting out of the house. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"Since when do you call me by my first name?" he asked. "And where are you going, anyways?"

"Why not? We are cousins right? What kind of cousins are we if we don't even call each other by their first name?" Dudley asked Harry. 

Harry knew what Dudley was doing, but he couldn't help thinking to himself, he got it bad. Real bad. Even after all these years, he still likes her. 

"Right…" Dudley glared at him for a while, then he replied, "It's not like I want to be here, you know. Dad's making me get a job," he said, getting a little angry. "You just had to go open your mouth didn't you. Just because you had to get a job, doesn't mean you have to drag me in with you!" 

He pushed Harry onto the streets, and starting walking towards the gym.

__

What was that? He thought as he laid down on the street. 

He knew Dudley was lying form the minute he started talking. There's only two possible answers for Uncle Vernon to make Dudley get a job. On the one hand, he really, really needed the money, and that's why he was making them get jobs. Or on the other hand, Dudley's screaming at Uncle Vernon, making him (Vernon) make him (Dudley) go with Harry so he could get a job interview with Jen, whom he has liked, and has a crush on for years. Hmm… now that he thought about it, the second one seemed more likely. 

__

Eh, can't I get any peace around here, he thought as he looked up at the sky. 

A car suddenly honked at him to move out of the way. Guess not, he sigh as he got up, and tried catching up to Dudley, who was about half a block ahead of him.

__

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Lily and James: Somewhere in America

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

James looked at alarm clock next to his bed, it read _6:25. _He had just awoken after a very tiring night, and he had that dream again. The very interesting one where his life ended, and his afterlife took place. How bizarre of this to have happen on the very night that Lily has her dream about Harry, he thought wearily. The night Lily had her dream about their son, he got to dream about that night. That one night that made him loose _everything _that meant the most to him. His son, his friends, his family, his life… _But I got Lily, and that's all that counts… right? She's the love of my life_, he thought, _and she can't even remember our lives before we died. No Harry, no Sirius, no Remus, no Hogwarts, no great hall… and especially, no us for the first two years of our death. _

He remembered the events that lead them to this life (_or afterlife) _like it was yesterday. He should have, considering how he had just dreamt about it. 

It had all started when a strange green light was going towards him. 

__

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Flashback: Year 1981, Halloween night Location: what's that place called when you're between places? 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

"I don't want to be dead! I am NOT dead! Take me back! I want to go back!" A frustrated and dead Lily angrily ranted on. James knew from first hand experience that an angry Lily was not someone you want to be around, and therefore, took a step back. 

"Look Ms-" Death was saying, trying to calm her down. Big mistake. 

"It's not 'Ms'!" Lily shouted. "See that guy, the one I came here with?" she asked, pointing over to James, who waved back, trying not to laugh. "Who do you think he is?" 

Death didn't know what to say without being yelled at again, so he just gave the Judgment guy a look that simply said 'a little help here, please.' "Umm….I thought he was your husband ," the Judgment guy answered, not knowing what was the problem. 

"Yes, he is- hold on, what do you mean, WAS," Lily screamed," we are STILL married!" 

Death decided to took a stand, and told her that once a couple died, they are no longer married. 

"WHAT YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT MARRIED?!?" Lily roared, her anger getting the better of her. 

"Well, umm… Ms…" Lily glared. "Ok, fine, MRS," he emphasize on the Mrs. part, "You remember that contract you signed?" Judgment asked her. 

"What contract?" James wondered. 

"The one you guys signed on your wedding day, of course," Death reminded him. "Well you do remember the 'till death do us part' part, right?" 

"Yea, and the 'in sickness and in health' part. So what?" James shrugged. 

" 'So what,' " Judgment mimicked, "young people these days, don't know the importance in what they're even saying. What is the mortal world coming to?" him murmured to himself. "You see, the contract firmly stated that once you both die, you're no longer married. Hence the verse, 'till death to us part.' "

When they make you say something as important as that, in a joining ceremony (marriage) they mean it. These stuff aren't just for show, you know," came a new, and familiar voice. 

"SIRIUS," Lily cried, as James yelled out, "PADFOOT," as they both turned around. 

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you died too. How dare you die, who's going to take care of Harry? Honestly, men these days, they are even able to die at the wrong time, and I didn't even think that was possible," came the ranting voice of Lily. 

"I'm sorry, my dear flower, you have been mistaken. Didn't your fellow comrade explain to you," the calm fellow, who looked exactly like their good friend, Sirius Black, asked. Now that that fellow was here, Death finally spoke up. 

"Well, no you see. We didn't get that chance as that lady over there," he replied, pointing to Lily in distaste, "got a little, how should we say, agitated the second she entered this realm." 

"I was NOT agitated. Just merely a ticked off at those guys," Lily butted in, hotly, referring to Death and the Judgment guy. "Especially that gothic-ly looking one. (Death) If you ask me, he got serious dressing problems, not to mention a bad attitude," she told the guy who looked like Sirius, but wasn't. They couldn't help it, especially the two who knew who the 'gothic- ly guy was. They just laugh, of course Judgment was the only one who laugh out right, but you got the picture. 

"Well nobody asked you, " Death replied, grumpily, but in his mind, he was thinking, this girl got some spunk. "Ok… well both of you stop blaming faults. No one is at fault here, just a little misunderstanding-" 

"Yeah, you got that right," James Potter interrupted him thousands of questions had been running through his mind since he got here, and if he doesn't get any answer soon, he's going to explode, and that imposter right there, is getting on his nerves. How can that guy stay so calm, he thought. 

"I got lots of question that needs answering buddy, and I know you know the answers to most of them at least." The imposter looked at him with a smile so unlike Sirius that it kind of frighten him a little. 

"JAMES!" his wife, no wait -Was she still his wife? - Lily screamed, "How can you be so rude!" 

"What? I was not being rude. I was just asking a question." 

"You interrupted him!" 

"So? You interrupted that other guy MANY times." 

"That was so different, though." 

"How? At least mine was for a good reason." that was not a good comeback on James's part. He had known her for how long, and he can still manage to tick her off at the stupidest moments for the most stupid reasons. 

"Good reason? GOOD REASON? That guy was saying that we are not married anymore, James. It may not be that important to you, but that's a good enough reason for me!" she was beyond angry, ohh… if he wasn't already dead, I'll kill him. James was lost for words. How can I be so stupid? It was then that they realized that no one was saying anything. Death and Judgment was just staring at each other, lost as to what to do or even say. The calm fellow was just standing there with a sad smile on his face. James was the first person to speak. 

"Look, Lily I didn't mean that-" 

"Did you really? Was what you had to say more important than solving our marriage crisis?" she had calmed down a little, but she still felt a little hurt at his remark. 

"NO… I mean no, look, I just wasn't really thinking about what I was saying… it's just that we died, and this is just not what I was expecting to happened when I die. The reality of it didn't hit me till I saw that Sirius- look- alike. I mean, I knew he wasn't Sirius the moment he spoke, because that's just not him… and I don't know what else to say… only that I'm sorry." 

"Fine, fine, I'll forgive you, I know you didn't mean it, but really, you got to think about what you say next time," she was as hot-tempered as her hair color, but she's still as forgiving as the next person. 

"Ahh, young love," the guy who looked like Sirius but isn't said. 

"Ok, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but who are you?" James really had to ask, but hey, at least he wasn't rude about it this time. 

"My young Prong-" the guy started, but was again interrupted by James. "Could you please not say that? Calling Lily here, Flower is ok, but when you say 'Young Prong' it just doesn't seem right. You look exactly like my best friend, and I'm older then him! Its just doesn't seem right when someone my age calls me young," James, as you can probably tell, can get really annoyed at the slightest thing. 

That guy just smiled. "Fine, would 'James' work then? And I was just getting to the point where I go explain everything you need to know in just a minute." 

"Oh, ok then, sorry for interrupting then," he replied sheepishly. That guy just smiled… again. "Think no worry about it. Curiosity is not a sin." Before he can continue any further, Death spoke up. 

"That's good and all, but before you start, we (him and Judgment) have to be on our way, and I suggest you guys-" Lily glared. "-and lady," he continued without stopping a beat, "go somewhere surrounded with at least four walls, a door, and a couple of chairs as I'm sure this is going to take a while." "

Why yes, of coarse, why didn't I think of that?" and within seconds, him, James, and Lily area all transported to a whole new setting. 

__

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

Place: Near the Gym Time 8:24 same day

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

After Harry caught up with Dudley, the boys decided that it was best for the both of them, if they stayed on opposite ends of the streets to avoid further disruption between the both of them. Harry was perfectly happy with their decision, and whistled as he happily jog closer to the gym. He thought that he should at least warn Jen about his cousin sudden interest in getting a summer job. As he neared the gym, he thought about how lucky he was that Jen was finally back. He had thought about her for years, and as nothing more than a good friend. He wondered if there friendship would pick up from where they had left off, or if they had to start all over again. He wished it was the former, but knew that a lot had changed since second grade. He certainly had, and he wasn't that innocent little kid anymore that needs protecting. 

__

Awww…. Why now of all times? It's not that he didn't want Jen back, but too much had changed. He was a wizard for Merlin sake, how could he explain that? He knew that this secret wasn't going to last for a long time for two reasons. First, Jen had a strange way of sensing whenever something was wrong. Second, he couldn't tell a lie for the life of him. Even if he tried, and trust me, he certainly did try… a lot, but for some reason, he always manage to get caught. Anyways, he had never kept any secret form her before. He had told her everything… and I mean everything. She never complained, just sit there and listen, her eyes telling him everything's going to be all right. And it was, along as she's there, he was safe, when she left, he was lonely, and when she left for good, he was almost in a state of depression. Well when the time comes, I'll deal with it… I hope. 


	3. Chapter 3

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+   
June 15, 1995  
8:45   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

Jen was sitting outside the gym thinking about today. It had been about an hour since she had last seen Harry.

Not that she was counting.

Nope, it wasnt that, it was something else.

Ever since he had left, she had been in a daze. It's not everyday you see your bestfriend after leaving the country for 6 years.

Bestfriend...can she really still consider him to be her bestfriend? It had been 6 years, he could've made new friends, its not like he's going to hold on to a second grade memery of her just because she had.

Oh well, when he comes back, we'll take about it, she sighed. Its not like things had changed THAT much...

sigh

"Hey, Jen!" a voice called out to her, making her snap up from her thoughts. It was Harry. He had came back, and from the looks of it, he had washed up a little bit too. Things are getting a little too complicated around here and they havent even had a real conversation yet!

Time to face the music... however depressing it might be.

"Hey,where have you been old friend of mine?" she replied, faking a smile. 

Harry, who can still remember every little detail of Jen, knew something was up. "Hey, whats wrong?"

Jen looked around, avoiding his eyes, "Nothing, why you ask?"

"I had known you for practially as long as I can remember. You think someone like that would know if you're feeling a little down or not." 

She blushed a little pink, "Yea, well isn't it strange? Just seeing me here all of a sudden? I know it is for me, that's for sure." 

Harry agreed, "Yea, it's kind of strange, but that doesnt mean it's bad or anything. Strange can be good, and in this case, it's very good. Great, in fact. Sure, things had change over the coarse of the years, but we can still talk it out, right?"

Suddenly, Jen smiled, good old harry always know how to cheer her up. "True, but we have lots of catching up to do."

"Yea, but first, I got to tell you something," Harry didnt really want to tell her about the little problem called Dudley, but knew that she'll get mad if he didnt say anything. "You see, it's something I know you're not like, but trust me, it's really not that bad once you think about it."

"Ok..." she replied, not really sure she wants to hear this.

"Well..umm, you remember Dudley?"

Jen winced, why on earth did he have to bring him up for? "Yea, how can I not?" You see, Jen never really liked that whale of a bullying pig, not even a few years can change the fact that she dispise him. A mean, spoiled Dudley is alright with her, but can you imagian an overly-sweet, wannabe loveable one?

Ewww... that's just not right.

"well when I went home to tell my uncle about the job interview, I kind of let it slip that you were here, andnowDudley'sonhiswayovertoseeyou," Harry ended really fast, hoping that she wouldn't catch the last part.

Not a chance. "What? why did you do that for? You know how much he...well...you know...eck," Jen just couldn't find the words to express her thoughts on it.

"Yea, I know, but you know what? Im perfectly fine with it. It's not like he will remember me anyways right? His memery capasity probably doesn't even extend that long..." Jen was trying to convince herself, hoping that it would be true.

Harry looked around guiltly, knowing how much she dispised Dudley, "Will not exactly... you see, he seem to have remembered you perfectly well, and you should've been there," Harry continued,"it was like a light bulb had lighted up through his head, and a great big picture of you came up in his mind. His love for you is probably stronger then his forgetfulness," Harry thought up.

"yeah, likes thats any better," Jen replied back.

Harry was about to answered back when the delima itself appeared.

Someone had tapped Jen from behind, and as she turned around, she prayed that it wasn't who she thought it would be.

"Jen! Your back!" Dudley cried out.

Oh shit, was the only thing Jen had on her mind right now.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+   
Flashback: Year 1981  
November 1  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

After they had settled down, with James and Lily on one side, and the nameless guy on the other.

Things were quiet for a moment when the guy finially decided to introduce himself.

"Hello you two, I know that your bewildered minds are just bursting for answers, but trust me, you will know in due time. I would like it if you don't interupt me till I'm done, and then you will be able to ask away. My name is Bob, and I am the guider for those such as yourselves. Death, my dear, is only just the end of the beginning and the start of a new beginning. You two are different from most people that had pasted through, but in a good...no, great way. You don't know how pleased I am to have met you two. For what you had done in the mortal world had been a really great help to both worlds. For that, you both each get a Meteor Star."

Lily lifted her eyebrow in confusion. "A what?"

"A Meteor Star," James answered. "Didn't you hear the guy?" 

She shot him a glare, " Of corse I did, what I meant to say is, huh? 

"like that's any better," he muttered to himself, but unfortunily (for him) she had heard him, and he got a nice smack on the head for that. 

"Oww...what did I do?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"You were born."

Bob watched the exchange with an amused smile. "Now if you're all done acting like children, I can answer your question. A Meteor Star is something that we rarly give out because it's only given out to those who truely deserves it," he explained, "You know how when you see a Meteor Star back on earth, most people make a wish on it?

Suddenly, Lily broke into a huge grin 'yaah, I might be able to have my old life back after all.'" Really, so I can wish for practially anything and it would come true?"

Bob nodded his head, yes.

"Wicked! So can I wish to go back to my old life?" she asked hopefully.

Bob sadly shoke his head, "Sorry, that's one of the 'certain extents' I was talking about and one of the few things we can't grant."

"Awww...why not?" whined Lily. She really wants her old life back, and seeing as how bob isn't going to cave in, she's starting to become depressed again.

'My poor little Harry. What would he do without us?'

"Look, I know it's hard dealing with the fact that you won't see your little boy again for a while,but you got to know, you're not the only ones who has to deal with that. Many others parents had died, leaving their kids behide, and they don't even get the chance to say goodbye. At lease little Harry would know that his parents love him, and cared very much about him."

Lily was at her breaking point right now, she just can't handle it right now. Sure she was able to handle the media, deatheaters, and crazy, persistent reporters like Rita, she may be a powerful witch to the public, but right now ,she just couldn't bare to be seprated from her darling little boy.  
"sometimes knowing that you have to say good-bye is the hardest," she sobbed, holding onto James's hand. "How can you live your life, knowing that you might die the next day, just because you don't fully trust the secret keeper, and some crazy, psycho out there wants to kill your family off."

Bob, well lets just say that Bob simply had no clue as what to say. He knew that this situation was going to hard to handle, but he didn't think it was going to be this bad. That lady was just too attacted to her kid, the guy too, but it doesnt seem like he knows what to say anymore. The shock of it probable finally hit him.

"I know it's hard to say good-bye and leave the only world, and life that you know behind, but there's nothing I can do to change the past. I don't have that power, and even if I did, I still wouldn't change a thing," Bob said, knowing that it would hurt the young lady even more. "The event that had occured last night was meant to happen. It is a huge chain reaction for the events of the future. It HAS to happen for the sake of the future wizarding world, which I might also add, includes your son."

With watery eyes, James asked, finally realizing that there is no way that they would be able to go back to their normal lives, "Ok, we understand it all now, our lives are in the past now, but what about our future? You said that we each get a Meteor Star, since we can't go back to our previous lives, what else can we do with it?"

Bob smiled, " Good question, and now, let me give you the answer. Well, since we rarly grant anyone a Meteor Star, let me see if I remember clearly... oh yes, i remember now...

to be continued


End file.
